


【福华】福华超萌小段子9

by xingdunhefanyingdui



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 16:27:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21377080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xingdunhefanyingdui/pseuds/xingdunhefanyingdui
Summary: 一篇滑板车
Relationships: 夏洛克·福尔摩斯/约翰·华生, 福华
Kudos: 54





	【福华】福华超萌小段子9

9、之后干了个爽  
20分钟的车程，对于Sherlock来说简直难忍至极。恨不得，在Mycroft的小黑车上干了John。  
可是Sherlock又怎么会愿意让Mycroft看见John的表情呢？毕竟现在是下午，又不能像晚上一样，让Mycroft把音乐开开。自己可以在后座上随意调戏John和他的下体。  
回到221B，依然是公主抱的进了屋。不顾别人的眼神和Mrs.Hudson一脸“我就知道你们两个坏小子有一腿”的表情。直奔楼上。随意的撤掉外套，第一次，第一次觉得外套在John和自己身上如此的碍事。  
在向卧室走的时候，Sherlock忽然想起，那次Mycroft给自己发的短信。  
“My brother  
Sherl，你下次可以试试SM。Lestrade很喜欢那个，虽然他嘴上不承认。  
M·H”  
哦！天哪！这真是一个好主意。回想起Mycroft的意见时，Sherlock的脑中一万个正在干John的小Sherlock瞬间腾空消失。理智！理智！理智！  
把还在反抗的John扔在床上，顺势来了个深吻。然后从床头柜的抽屉里拿出，早在看完Mycroft的SM短信后准备的铁链、绳子。  
于是一吻过后John的衣服没了，自己的双手也被莫名的绑了起来。拿起绳子，在John身上绑了一个龟/甲/缚（不懂得孩子自行百度）。等Sherlock做起来后，John才看见Sherlock身后的情趣玩具——有着凹凸不平的表面的假·阴·茎和Sherlock平时做实验是常用的试管，以及宽透明胶带、剪刀和Sherlock手中的马鞭。  
“嗯……Sherlock……”  
“什么事？我亲爱的Johnny。”  
“那个……你这是要……玩SM？”  
“哦，你的小脑瓜终于变聪明了。应该给你个奖励。”  
说这在John的脖颈上啃咬了起来。一颗颗刺眼的红色点点出现在了John嫩白的肌肤上。  
不知何时，Sherlock已经把宽胶带剪开。粘在John的乳头上，然后再狠狠的撕下来。换来这便是John一声声娇喘。就这样重复着玩耍。最后，胶带上的胶已经没有了粘性。Sherlock又重新剪了两小段，贴了上去然后就不再动它了。然后继续向下吻去，在John并不是很肥，依旧可以看见隐隐约约的腹肌的肚子上玩弄了一会后，便舔上了John的下体。知道John的下体已经全硬时，Sherlock才太起头。  
John被迫撅起了屁股，他以为Sherlock要开始操他了。可他错了，他显然被欲望冲昏了头。忘了Sherlock要玩SM了。  
当冰凉的玻璃试管被占满润滑油哦，轻轻的塞入John的后穴是。他浑身一抖，扭过头，冲着Sherlock喊道：“嘿！Sherlock你他妈的能不玩么？要操就快点！”  
然而Sherlock并没有理他，而是继续玩弄着试管。后穴冰冷的物体抽插着，胸前被粘住的异样感觉让John有些难受。“Sherlock，你……他妈……快……快……点……”  
“哦，天哪，我的试管快被你含化了。我想，还用这个了。”说这，试管被狠狠的抽出，John被报到地上跪着，换上了情趣玩具。  
粗大的假阴茎充满了John诱人小穴，狠狠的撕开John胸前的胶带，拿起马鞭抬起他的下巴。眼角有些泛红瞳孔雾蒙蒙，Sherlock本以压制住的欲望再次抬起头，变得粗大。  
John，John，John，John！  
“John，你想要么？”  
John没有回答，只是微微的点了点头。便用牙齿轻轻咬开Sherlock西裤的拉锁，便开始舔了起来。白色的内裤上从满了水渍，混杂着John的唾液和Sherlock一些溢出来的精液。性欲充满了全身，放下马鞭，褪下自己的裤子。粗壮的、精神充沛的阴茎弹了出来。毫不留情的打在了John的左脸上。  
“嗯……Sherlock……小Sherlock真他妈大……”  
“是呢，John。想不想它？”  
“嗯……”  
说这John又开始舔了起来。从睾丸的中间舔起，一直顺着舔到顶端。然后从左边舔，再是右边。最后轻轻的含住前端，用舌头舔着顶部的马眼。轻轻的、柔柔的，弄的Sherlock有些痒。  
“John，起来吧。我帮你解开绳子，然后乖乖的到床上去。”  
绳子滑落到了地上，John乖乖的站起来，趴到了上了床。由于John手还被绑在身后，只能翻个身，然后等着Sherlock把他扶起来。捡起绳子，剪开。让John做了起来，然后，把脚也绑上了。就这样，John的双腿是劈开了，挺起来的阴茎暴露在空气中。Sherlock坏心眼的用绳子，在它的根部栓紧。John的欲望被锁住了。  
脱了上衣，Sherlock也裸着了。用胶带站住John的顶端，粘上撕开，沾上撕开，反反复复。John的娇喘也是不停的叫着。  
终于，Sherlock也受不了了。  
拔出John后穴的玩具，长长的银丝和玩具一同被拉出。  
“哦！我亲爱的John，你真是……太……淫荡了……”  
“他妈……给我……啊呃……啊嗯……闭……嘴……”Sherlock使坏的撸了两下John的阴茎。  
“啊啊啊啊！你……他妈，轻点！”  
“啊……嗯……快点Sherlock……快点……”  
“啪！”Sherlock用马鞭抽上了John的小屁股。“叫老公，我就快点。”  
“不……叫……”  
“哦？是么？”说这，Sherlock用马鞭在狠狠的抽了上去。“John，你夹的真紧。”  
“闭嘴！”  
Sherlock不在说什么，房间里只剩下肉体与肉体撞击的啪啪声，和John撩人的浪叫。  
“啊～嗯啊～～啊哈～～～Sherlock～～我……我要……射了……”  
“再忍忍John，一起的……”  
“嗯啊……你……你持久力好……也他妈……不……不能……啊～”  
John身下的床单已经湿了一小片了。终于，在最后。John得到了解脱，后穴被Sherlock的精液填的满满的，很暖。  
被抛入于浴室John，在Sherlock的怀里睡着了。


End file.
